


Lilliputian

by pikachurin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Size Difference, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachurin/pseuds/pikachurin
Summary: “Jaskier...” Geralt rasps, grateful his voice doesn’t sound as embarrassingly pathetic as he feels, staring up at Jaskier’s profile in the dim candlelight. The heady musk coming off of Jaskier is amplified by the stifling heat, a mix of arousal and sweat so intoxicating that all Geralt wants to do is nuzzle closer, into the hair at Jaskier’s chest, under his arm, against the wild curls at the base of his fat prick.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 630





	Lilliputian

**Author's Note:**

> Filled out a prompt from the Witcher Kink Meme!
> 
> https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=138157#cmt138157
> 
> I just finished the TV series and it was just SO GOOD. I haven't been able to get these boys out of my head since then and then this prompt spoke to me, as it were, and I couldn't help myself.

Geralt's eyes skate across the room, desperate for a distraction from the rising need in his gut. Desperate for anything to help him pretend like he wasn’t on his back, legs spread wide to show Jaskier his flushed, heat-slick hole.  
  
“Jaskier...” Geralt rasps, grateful his voice doesn’t sound as embarrassingly pathetic as he feels, staring up at Jaskier’s profile in the dim candlelight. The heady musk coming off of Jaskier is amplified by the stifling heat, a mix of arousal and sweat so intoxicating that all Geralt wants to do is nuzzle closer, into the hair at Jaskier’s chest, under his arm, against the wild curls at the base of his fat prick. Framed by the thick meat of Geralt’s thighs, Jaskier looks delicate, almost fragile. But then Geralt’s eyes catch on the massive cock jutting from Jaskier’s narrow hips, so heavy that it’s drooping under its own weight, and another wave of want crashes violently over Geralt.  
  
“Please?” Geralt tries to entice Jaskier into doing something. Anything. Every moments feels like an eternity, so eager at the prospect of being fucked senseless that his hole feels like it’s pulsing.  
  
“Present yourself for me, Geralt,” Jaskier’s voice is firm, collected. Frustratingly calm. He sounds like everything Geralt wants right now, cocky and arrogant and fully aware that he’s got Geralt dancing across his palm. And nothing like himself, like the puppylike excitement and the foppish drama that Geralt likes to pretend annoys him so much.  
  
The juxtaposition makes Geralt whine, feeding into the heat in his veins, and he spreads his legs even further apart. If only Jaskier would get closer. If only he’d give Geralt his knot.  
  
“Like this, my love.” Jaskier finally touches him then, hooking his hands underneath Geralt’s knees and pushing up until they hit his chest. Until Geralt’s huge frame is folded as small as he can manage, needy hole fluttering as it’s exposed even further for Jaskier’s consideration.  
  
Jaskier’s thumb teases at his rim, slow, maddening circles that sound wet and filthy as Geralt leaks around the digit. With his other hand, he reaches up to play with Geralt’s dick, so tiny that Jaskier’s broad palm and long fingers are enough to engulf him. Jaskier’s face breaks into a sly smile, and Geralt could weep with how good it feels to please him  
  
“You’re so small, dear” Jaskier says, calloused thumb carefully rubbing across the sensitive head of Geralt’s cock, touch gentle, as if he were handling his lute. Teasing. Two fingers slide lazily into him, and Geralt gasps out a sob, stomach clenching tight. Despite so little having happened, Geralt’s drenched with sweat, skin overheated, and all he wants is more. “Before I claimed you, did the girls at the brothels do this for you? Would they give you their fingers to ride while you squealed and thrashed for more? Or did they try to get this little cock inside of them to try and pleasure themselves, even though they’d have better luck with one of your digits?”  
  
Two fingers become three, pumping into Geralt without preamble, with such careless leisure that Geralt squirms, trying to draw them in deeper. Faster. “Later, after I’ve worn you out, I’m going to slap my cock against yours. Just because I love how it makes you squirm. How your tight little balls shrink even more, and how much smaller your prick looks next to mine.”  
  
“Please-”  
  
“Tell me what you want, first, Geralt,” Jaskier says, voice kind as he presses in yet another teasing finger. Geralt whines, turning his head away. He can barely think, so aroused he can feel his eyes go humiliatingly damp.  
  
“Knot me. Breed me,” Geralt finally chokes out, chest going hot with a blush, tiny cock jerking in Jaskier’s cupped palm.  
  
“Of course, my love. I could never refuse an offer as sweet as that.” Jaskier’s fingers pulls out of him, and Geralt lets out a wounded noise at the loss of contact. A noise that goes hungry when the head of Jaskier’s cock presses bluntly against him.  
  
“I’ll breed you for as long as you want, Geralt. Give you my knot until you’re so full of my seed that your stomach goes round from the sheer volume. Until this hole forgets what it was like to ever be without my knot and it refuses to tighten again.”  
  
Jaskier rolls Geralt’s little cock beneath his hand as he finally pushes in, and everything goes sharp and _just too much_. Geralt screaming and shaking and coming apart, squirting hot and messy in Jaskier’s grip before he’s even taken Jaskier’s cock to the base.


End file.
